memory_zeta_god_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Electricity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate electricity. Variation of Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, and Potential Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Electric Current Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Fulgurkinesis * Fulminokinesis * Electric Charge Manipulation * Electrical Energy Manipulation * Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation * Lightning Element Control * Lightning Release/Raiton 雷遁 (Naruto) * Thunderlight Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Applications * Charged Particles Manipulation * Conduct, heat and/or charge objects with electricity. ** Melting * Electrical Telekinesis ** Electrokinetic Flight ** Electrokinetic Surfing * Electric Field Manipulation * Electricity Absorption * Electricity Attacks * Electrical Constructs * Electricity Detection * Electricity Generation/Ionization * Electricity Negation * Electricity Solidification * Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Manipulate the properties of electricity. Techniques * Bio-Electricity Manipulation * Discharge * Electric Aura * Electric Transmutation * Electrical Healing * Electrical Signal Manipulation * Electrical Telepathy * Electrical Transportation * Electrical Wall Crawling * Electricity Defense * Electricity Empowerment * Electricity Mimicry ** Lightning Ball Form * Electricity Portal Creation * Electrokinetic Combat * Electrokinetic Invisibility * Electronic Communication * Electroportation by using electricity to teleport. * Electrical Healing by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells. * Electrical Enhanced Condition ** Electrical Regeneration * Electrolysis on atomized water. * Lightning Calling * Prevalent Discharge * Static Electricity Manipulation Variations * Black Lightning Manipulation * Conceptual Lightning Manipulation * Cosmic-Electric Manipulation * Death Electricity Manipulation * Deity Lightning Manipulation * Demonic Lightning Manipulation * Divine Lightning Manipulation * Electricity Embodiment * Electricity Magic * Electron Manipulation * Empathic Electricity Manipulation * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation * Geoelectricity Manipulation * Life Electricity Manipulation ** Spiritual Lightning Manipulation * Multicolored Lightning Manipulation * Physical Lightning Manipulation ** Astral Electricity Manipulation * Positive Electricity Manipulation * Positron Manipulation * Primordial Lightning Manipulation * Psychic Lightning Manipulation * White Lightning Manipulation Associations * Electrical Immunity * Electricity Weaponry ** Electricity Artillery * Electromagnetism Manipulation - potentially as a byproduct of this power. * Electrolytic Blood * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Heat Generation * Ionic Manipulation * Incineration * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Light Manipulation * Lightning Induced Powers * Magnetism Manipulation * Neural Impulse Manipulation - by redirecting the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power. ** Memory/Mental Manipulation - by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. This takes very high skill. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation - by controlling the nerve-signal for movement. **Reanimation by reanimating the dead. * Plasma Manipulation * Potential Energy Manipulation * Resurrection - by restarting a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy. * Spark Manipulation * Storm Manipulation ** Thundercloud Manipulation *** Thunderstorm Creation * Technology Manipulation - by controlling the electrical functions of technology. * Thunder Manipulation Limitations *Users of Electrical Immunity are not affected. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water to move through, therefore electricity can neither exist in nor move through a vacuum (such as outer space) and may be insulated by non-conductive matter, such as air and rubber. * May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * A strong enough magnetic force/source may be beneficial or a hindrance. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted with electrical resistant material, such as rubber, silicate, etc. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * May have problems using electronics. * May be short-circuited under certain conditions: ** Contact with water, a magnet, the opposite polarity, etc. ** Absence/lack of electrical resistance between the positive and negative polarities. Universal Difference In universes such as The Avatar series, electricity manipulation requires the user to be mentally stable with the complete absence of emotions and peace of mind. Physically, it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, which in our universe can be interpreted as positive and negative electric potential energy respectively. When the yin (positive chi energy) and yang (negative chi energy) collide together to become whole again, lightning is created. Essentially, it's similar to matter and anti-matter collision. In which when they collide, they release pure energy in the form of protons and electrons (photons are nothing but light, not electricity). Supposedly in the Avatar Universe, the combination of yin and yang release the pure energy in the form of electricity. Trivia Fulgurkinesis is often confused with electrokinesis, which should have been caught earlier, considering the lack of Latin prefix. But it will be continued to be used anyway, considering people's familiarity with the term. Because electricity can get extremely hot when lightning passes through the air, lightning can heat the air it passes through to 50,000 degrees Fahrenheit (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun). Known Users Category:God (Earth-616)